This invention relates to swimming goggles and more particularly to goggles not only used for swimming races, but also used for other sports like surfing, water-skiing, and so on.
Swimming goggles are used for protecting eyes and for seeing better in water. There are various types of goggles which vary in appearance. Goggles used for diving have the appearance of relatively big lenses surrounded by rubber frames for achieving a wide range of vision. On the other hand, goggles used for swimming races have the appearance of two relatively small interconnected egg-shaped lenses made of glass or of a resin which minimize resistance so as not to prevent one from swimming faster. These goggles for swimming races are popularly used by ordinary swimming fans and other marine sports fans.
In such a device of the prior art, the appearance of goggles used for swimming races has not been good. The goggle covers the eyes with two egg-shaped lenses, giving the impression of two big frames in front of the face. The appearance is funny and is similar to that of old fashioned spectacles. Because of the small size of the lenses, a flat portion projects from the center of each lens to provide undistorted views. As a result, the goggle looks as though it projects out of the face.
If lenses which are divided into right and left portions were to be unified, the appearance of the goggle would be attractive and smart. But then the problem of whether such a goggle would have a sufficiently watertight property would arise. A swimming goggle of the above mentioned prior art type achieves a watertight fit with two small lenses and elastic members like rubber which are secured on the edges of the lenses and press a face around the eyes. Securing an elastic member along the edge of the unified single lens mentioned above not only makes the goggle big in appearance, but also makes it difficult to get a good watertight fit behind the lens because of the difficulty in making an elastic member secured to the edge of the lens which is capable of fitting various shapes of faces.
It is an object of the invention to provide a goggle which is stylish and attractive.
Another object of the invention is to provide a goggle which has a good watertight property.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a goggle which has a smooth lens surface, and is relatively small so as to minimize resistance and not prevent one from swimming faster.